KHR: OUR OWN STYLE!
by Karin Knightwalker
Summary: 6 teenagers went to the Anime Convention and brought some KHR new rings they didn't know that those rings can teleport you to KHR world! After the arcobaleno arc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm requesting some readers to have an OC Contest in my story. **

**Title: KHR: OUR OWN STYLE! **

**Summary: 6 teenagers went to the Anime Convention and brought some KHR new rings they didn't know that those rings can teleport you to KHR world!(After the arcobaleno arc)**

**NOW! Please fill this up =) OH! The new dying will flames you can make your own.**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Nickname:**

**Features: and include your TYL self **

**Personality:**

**Weapon/s:**

**Dying Will Flame: **

**Box Weapon:**

**KHR character (Pairing): only one! **

**Weakness: **

**Illness/phobias/diseases: **

**Thank you this contest will last on April 30! I will pick the amazing OC! So please review click the sign below please!**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	2. OC's picked

**HEY! I already choose 6 of MY OC **

**Tsuna- **

**Name: Katie Skywalker******

**Age: 14 (24 in TYL)******

**Nickname: Kat******

**Features: Black hair (waist-length), very pale skin, blood-red eyes, pretty short for her age and wears a pair of black biker boots, black denim shorts and a white shirt. Also wears a black choker.******

**TYL: Hair is now mid-thigh length, skin not that pale, still short for her age and still wears the black choker.******

**Personality: Practical, and really sadistic, she has a soft spot for the shy type, but will not hesitate to kill to get what she wants.******

**Weapon/s: A poisoned obsidian dagger and a silver gun.******

**Dying Will Flame: Night Flame (black with a few random specks of silver)******

**Box Weapon: A night phoenix******

**KHR character (Pairing): Tsuna******

**Weakness: Put the life of her friends in danger and she does things on impulse and without a straight mind.******

**Illness/phobias/diseases: Ironically enough, she terrified of the night when she's the one with a night flame. **

**Gokudera- **

**Name: (First name) Kuro (Last name) Hyuuga******

**Age: 15 (25 in TYL)******

**Nickname: Kuro******

**Features: and include your TYL self: Shoulder-length hair(color: brown) , pale skin, crimson orbs, has a normal height for her age (not too tall and not too short).******

**Note: I didn't put the description for the clothes. You'll understand if you read the personality.******

**Personality: Anti-social, sarcastic, sadistic, a pervert, violence is always her answer,smart, great at blackmailing people, any clothes could work for her as long as it's not girly.******

**Weapon/s: She is a multi-weapon user. She can use a bow and arrows, chains, and a long rod that have spikes all over it.******

**Dying Will Flame: Storm,Cloud and Waterfall. (Waterfall=levitation)******

**Box Weapon: A crow******

**KHR character (Pairing): only one!: Gokudera Hayato******

**Weakness: If the lives of her family and friends are in danger and anything related to foods having poison.******

**Illness/phobias/diseases: Claustrophobia **

**Yamamoto- **

**Name: Ame Yoko******

**Age:14******

**Nickname: Chibi, Neko******

**Features:Long Ebony Hair(Reaches her Waist),Semi-Pale Skin,Blue Eyes,Short(4'8),She usually wears this .com/albums/kk5/babyblue49n8/anime%******

**and this is how she looks******

**.com/roleplay/code-geass-the-new-revolution/characters/shizuka-aiyori******

**Personality:A Sweet and Kind girl that loves to play sports, Shes Not that bright but has Reflexes that can compare to Reborn's. She is Shy around strangers and doesn't really trust alot of people. She loves small kids and animals and loves Family and REAL friends, but when she is alone she always blame herself for not winning something for the team and disappointing them or making someone mad and ETC. The Sport She loves most is BasketBall but she plays some baseball******

**Weapon/s:She usually uses a pole that extends when she pushes a button since she hates bloodshed, but if she has to she uses a katana.******

**Dying Will Flame: Sky Flame, Her main flame is The Glass Flame that comes from her family heritage, but she doesn't know how to use it so she usually sticks with the Sky Flames. She only uses her Glass Flames in Dire Situations. (The Glass Flame is Green With Streaks of White and Blue going through it.) (The Glass Flame Abilities: She can uses any object that can let someone see their reflection and make copies of herself through it, Can Poison A Person if the Flame or the Mirror that she is using is touched, She has 4 transformations with the flame but I will get to that later.)******

**Box Weapon:White Nine-Tail Fox(She has 2 Levels of Cambio Forma Flames and Flames. In Sky Flame Level She gets this long white dress that lets her reflect any flames and box weapons that has attack her. In level 2 She is wearing White Gothic Rock Boots, Long White Shirt With Blue Spots on it that goes all the way down to her Knees, and Some Short Shorts That are white with a blue belt and green spots. Level 2 Powers are: Deflect all attacks with flames or not, ForceField, Real Illusions, A Scythe, and Glass Shards that Impales Opponents and it slowy sinks into their skin and kills them.)******

**KHR character (Pairing): Yamamoto!******

**Weakness: Friends, Family, and Mist Flames******

**Illness/phobias/diseases: Claustrophobia and Asthma **

**Ryohei-**

**Name: Shiro Haruki******

**Age: 14******

**Nick-Name: non******

**Feature: look like this in her younger self. .com/gallery/#/d376anm******

**Her TYL self look-like this******

**.com/gallery/#/d45rb2h******

**Personality: Easily happy,try her best,can have a habit of hitting people,and when come to very important things she'll be very on her a little naive******

**Weapon: her Tae-Kwon-Doe or spear******

**Dying Will Flame: Sun Flame and her light flame(Light= Heal or Cure)It's look like the Sun flame but a lighter color******

**Box Weapon: Sun Sparrow******

**KHR Character(Pairing)Only One: Ryohei******

**Weakness/Phobias/Diseases: Weakness is where her friend life is soon in is afraid of snakes and is has cancer and a weak heart.****  
**

**Hibari-**

**Name: Miko Gacheru******

**Age: 15******

**Nickname: Mimi, Chibiko******

**Features: Shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, wears thin-wired round glasses, blue t-shirt, a jacket with many pockets, jeans. (Any simple clothes would do)******

**TYL: Still the same but the clothes are more of a semi-formal/smart casual and the glasses are square framed.******

**Personality:******

**Miko is introverted, yet, outgoing person. Tends to be shy around new people. Always deadpanned and monotonic in both words and action. Deadpanned sarcasm is very punctual when insulted or simply bored.******

**She rarely show what she really feels even for her closest friends. Additional to this, she's usually quiet and observant if action is unnecessary.******

**Weapon/s: Random.. Either the things in her pocket or anything that surrounds her that can be a weapon.******

**Dying Will Flame: Mist flames******

**Box Weapon: Mist crow (Cambio forma: a bone-like staff with a hidden blade)******

**KHR character (Pairing): Hibari******

**Weakness: Never double takes in doing something dangerous especially if people around her will be in danger.******

**Illness/phobias/diseases: Usually gets angry when people/something scares her, it ends not so good... **

**Mukuro- **

**Name : Tsuki, Yonaka (my fav. oc)******

**Age:14******

**Nickname: Tsuki/ Ryuki(if you know her long enough)******

**Features: and include your TYL self: is pretty, female,her hair is like Moka from Rosario + Vampire but it's black. had a normal color of skin. 5'7 for eyes switch colors from red to black, but her normal eye color is black. normally if it's red then you'll see blood coming out next. have a bracelet on left wrist that could transform into weapons. she wear black clothes, a black cool leather jacket, white t-shirt, and a pair of jeans. wears black boots too. but she's outgoing.******

**her tyl self is just like that, but she tied her hair as a pony-tail instead of putting it 'll be wearing a black skirt with a black jacket. with boots. she just loves it.******

**Personality: out-going, but she's a serious girl and dont like to show much emotions. only show emotions when she's with her friends. she's pretty talkative when you get to know her.******

**and, she black mails. no one knows how she get those pictures...******

**she doesn't have "Real friends" that she could completely trust on. she is sarcastic...she's very calm when she is serious or the situation is serious. she doesnt panic. well, not at the surface...******

**Weapon/s: her bracelet that can transform to any weapon she wants.******

**Dying Will Flame: sky flame, moon flame that she had (black with a bit orange-nish)(moon flame can be white if the person is "pure", like Tsuna xDD)******

**Box Weapon: black dragon, "Kuroyuki"******

**sky box, swan, "Shirayuki"******

**KHR character (Pairing): Mukuro...******

**Weakness: she puts her friends on the line first, no matter how they view her. she is really plotting everything.******

**Illness/phobias/diseases:ghost? yep! afraid of ghost...sometimes light that are too bright (the sun flame in the maximum power) can hurt her eyes, and make her see things (the eye that can see stuffs that doesnt exist, for ex: ghost) **

**The story will start on April 30 and the one who I didn't picked will be a background characters! **

**OH! the one who is paired with Tsuna: ****Katie Skywalker, there will be a special chapter for you and some Oc I choose. This story is when reborn tried a new bullet to tsuna split his dame-self and his HDWM-self. **

**BYE-BYI~~!**


End file.
